The return
by pili20394
Summary: La observo tiernamente y con una mirada única de ella, desde que empezó a estirar su cuerpo del asiento y abriendo los ojos de a pocos como un bebe recién nacido, hasta recibir de ella una cálida sonrisa que dejaba reflejar el amor que se mantenía intacto aún, con el pasar de los años - Two shot JORI :)


**Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

**THE RETURN**

Solo quedaban treinta y cinco minutos de viaje y el sueño no había sido visible para ella, ni con todos los intentos posibles pudo lograrlo, y cuando se dio por vencida lo único que hizo fue mirar sigilosamente por la ventana circular al lado suyo, siempre cerrada y asfixiándose queriendo sentir la brisa del cielo plateado como un metal antes de oxidarse. Llovería, era lo más seguro , el mismo cielo lo decía a gritos y las nubes cargadas lo afirmaban. Era verdad que le encantaba ese tipo de clima, también que caminar bajo la lluvia le parecía una ilusión de niña que hasta ahora no pudo cumplirla , pero en esta ocasión no le pareció nada bueno , y menos cuando no disponía de un paraguas al finalizar el viaje. Mojarse era lo que no deseaba y atraer una gripe tampoco, tal vez su regreso desde el inicio no había sido buena idea.

Suspiro despegándose por fin de la ventana y tomándole atención al cuerpo al par suyo. Estaba dormida y su posición no parecía ser la más cómoda, de hecho ganaría un dolor al despertarse, aun así parecía tranquila y disfrutando de la paz seguro en su sueño, una respiración pausada y una mirada serena. Sus labios entre abiertos cayendo de un hilo de su propia boca y con sus manos en su abdomen. Se durmió apenas unos minutos atrás obligada, había estado conversando casi todo el vuelo y si no fuera por el pequeño bostezo que lanzó en su conversación no estaría tendida en el asiento. Era terca pero al final cedió.

—Quisiera dormir tan plácidamente como tú.

Sonrió tomando una botella de agua casi vacía que se encontraba bajo su asiento, abrió la tapita y dirigió el pico de esta a sus labios, terminando el líquido de un largo trago. No sabía porque pero su garganta estaba muy seca, la boca de su estómago se sentía vacío y sus labios partidos en su imaginación. Etapas de su nerviosismo poco común y del recibimiento no tan esperado. No era como si quisiera carteles de sus familiares y amigos dejando entender que la habían extrañado demasiado o con regalos en cada mano que casi ni podían sostener. Hasta le parecía extraño si lograba suceder. Y es que sabía que la mayoría de personas esperándolas o todas , serían familiares de la morena que aun dormía, algo triste pero muy cierto. Dio un vistazo a su reloj, solo diez minutos y llegaban , ella misma se lo aviso, no espero que la aeromoza o el piloto lo dictaran, sus voces le parecían molestas y le provocarían una sordera, no porque eran muy chillonas o muy graves, no , simplemente porque no quería oírlas y eso para ella era la excusa perfecta. Y justo cuando menos lo quería lo escucho. El piloto anunciando su llegada a Los Ángeles, y unos comentarios más los cuales dejo de prestar atención cuando sintió que el cuerpo delgado despertaba quizá cuando se escuchó la voz del señor. La observo tiernamente y con una mirada única de ella, desde que empezó a estirar su cuerpo del asiento y abriendo los ojos de a pocos como un bebe recién nacido, hasta recibir de ella una cálida sonrisa que dejaba reflejar el amor que se mantenía intacto aún, con el pasar de los años.

— ¿Dormí mucho?

—Solo unos minutos...

Asintió tratando de sentarse mejor pues ya en segundos llegarían, pero se detuvo instantáneamente al sentir un leve dolor en la parte izquierda baja de su cuello, soltó un pequeño quejido. Una mala posición al dormir lo había causado y una persona a su lado tal vez se estaría riendo o burlando de ella al darse cuenta. Empezó brindándose masajes para calmar las fuertes punzadas por donde provenía el dolor y llevando su cabeza hacia atrás. No borraría del todo las punzadas pero al menos las reduciría.

— ¿Dormiste mal, Vega?

Ya se estaba tardando en lanzar uno de esos comentarios sarcásticos o burlones normal en la pelinegra, era cierto que no le afectaba pues estaba más que acostumbrada a ellos, era como el desayuno de hot cakes de todos los días a las siete y media de la mañana o la sal en todos los alimentos en el almuerzo. Lo único que podía predecir de ella, nunca nadie podría saber cómo estaría. Podía llamarse bipolar , pero solo eran cambios inesperados de humor cuando la situación lo mandaba. Algo de ella nunca visto en los demás. Eso que la convertía en especial por así describirlo.

— ¿Estas preparada, Jade?— le dio un apretón a la mano pálida que se entre lazaba con la suya. La sintió tensa cuando pronunció aquello, hasta pudo pensar que su piel se transformó en una de gallina, de miedo , o rencor tal vez. Volteo aguantando el dolor aún no ido de su cuello, y tal como lo pensó. Tensa y con sus ojos perdidos en la pequeña ventanita. Ya habían llegado, el aire conocido de L .A las recibió y la voz de la aeromoza señalando que ya habían aterrizado también , un largo viaje al que su compañera no quiso volar.

—Me ojearas si tus ojos siguen pegados como chicles a mí— sonrió volviendo a la normalidad, no quería que Tori se preocupara por tonterías, en ese estado nada podía afectarla y se tranquilizó cuando la morena le devolvió el gesto con aquella misma ternura que hace instantes.

—Bien...bajemos ya.

Las personas formaban en una fila india para salir del avión, algunos felices a simple vista por la dicha de volver a su ciudad encontrándose con su pasado y otros de vacaciones quedando sorprendidos por la hermosura de lo magnifico frente suyo. Cuando por fin fue su turno de bajar tal como lo predijo, estaba lloviendo , una lluvia leve pero el aroma de esta traspasaba sus pulmones. Diviso desde la puerta de vidrio a unos rostros conocidos, hace cuanto que no los había visto personalmente, quizá desde aquella vez cuando pronunció que se iba a Londres y también que sorpresiva mente no se iría sola. Todavía podía recordar las caras llenas de alegría mezclados con tristeza sin dejar de decir que las extrañarían y que vuelvan pronto y no había nada que decir de los familiares, los cuales parecía que les hubieran dicho que su hija murió. Algo divertido en aquel entonces pero cuando ya la lejanía se notaba fue recién cuando sintió aquella palabra: extrañar.

—Jade...no creo que...no creo que se buena idea decirles a...

Le cerro la boca como solo ella diría, con un beso. Sí , la amaba demasiado pero a veces pensaba que tenía como novia un loro además no necesitaba que se lo repita cuando ya lo habían hablado antes, durante y ahora después del viaje.

—Lo sé, no tienes de que preocuparte, no les diré nada pero pronto tú tendrás que decírselos ¿Vale?

—Vale

Sonrió.

—Iré en busca de nuestras cosas. Tú ve.

Adaptarse al ambiente ya sentido antes no les fue difícil, habían hablado tanto que parecían locutoras de una radio, hasta sus labios les dolían . Estaban sentadas en un restaurant rústico , una al lado de la otra en compañía de sus viejos amigos y los padres de la morena . Completamente felices por su llegada, además de no haber asesinado a su menor hija como lo supusieron. Aquella sonrisa de oreja a oreja nadie se las podía quitar, ni siquiera aquellos problemas menores que debían arreglar antes de partir nuevamente a Londres. Habían hablado de tantas cosas, como anécdotas graciosos hasta los más tristes, y aquella vez que pisaron suelo inglés, algo muy distinto a lo que pensaron, pero acostumbrándose con los días. Una nueva experiencia que ahora compartían con los presentes en la mesa con la vista a las calles mojadas de la ciudad. Tal vez la lluvia no cedió pero la gente no dejaba de circular por las calles con un paragua en mano o completamente abrigados no queriendo enfermarse cuando el clima les dio la espalda. Todos pidieron un triple de jamón, queso y pollo acompañándolo con un chocolate caliente a excepción de aquella singular pelinegra que siempre le fue fiel a su ya conocido café , por más intentos que Tori hizo, ella nunca lo dejo -Todo en exceso es peligroso- ocasionando una pelea entre las dos que pudo llegar hasta separarse , fue ahí cuando reflexiono sobre el daño que se causaba al sobrepasar el límite de consumo, al final le dio la razón a la morena que no hizo más que apoyarla en cada momento.

—Y luego conocimos a Joshua ¿Recuerdas Jade?

—Cómo no recordarlo...si fue tan amable.

La felicidad y el entusiasmo con el que Tori relataba la abandonaron al instante , el sarcasmo poco disimulado de Jade hizo recordar en microsegundos el por qué su novia aborrecía al chico de ojos azules con cabellos castaños. Observo a su compañera tomar un sorbo de su café sintiendo la molestia en ella. No debió tocar el tema y menos pronunciar aquel nombre , su fin no era fastidiar a Jade, pero se le olvido completamente todo cuando comenzó pronunciando su travesía por el viejo continente. Cómo no trasladarse a esa pequeña escena en donde estaban a metros de distanciarse y tomar sus propios caminos por culpa del chico, había causado daño y más daño. Y ese recuerdo solo dio como resultado que a Tori se le revuelva el estómago queriendo vomitar todo lo consumido. Jade por su lado, seguía entretenida en su café ignorando al mundo, era de hecho que las miradas estaban puestas en ellas pues eran las protagonistas aquella tarde además del centro de atención y el silencio no hizo más que incomodar.

—Una vez mi hermano fue amable con un señor que vendía pirañas...luego lo tuvimos que visitar todos los días en el hospital porque termino herido por ellas

Cat seguía siendo Cat, y su hermano seguía involucrándose en su vida. Un punto a su favor pues a la incomodidad le cerraron las puertas dando paso a una sonrisa tanto de Jade como de Tori, hace cuánto no escuchaban los cuentos trágicos e interesantes de la pelirroja, siempre metiendo la cuchara donde no debía y sacando algunas carcajadas cuando menos lo esperaban. Esa chica sí que sabía cómo sacar la tensión , y robar sonrisas por donde pase. Los años pasaron en ella, pero ese carácter algo raro nunca se iría y el cariño por ese- no sé qué- tampoco.

—Si Cat, tus historias son tan entretenidas.

— ¿Qué es lo que pretendes decirme?

—Solo...come tu sándwich, Cat...

Cedió terminando su alimento y continuando en el asunto de escuchar a Tori y unas pocas veces a Jade , contar todo lo posible de su viaje y los dos años en los que desaparecieron.

Mientras la morena hablaba, todos oían , con esas miradas interesadas y felices, habían extrañado su melodiosa voz y esa facilidad de comunicarse con el resto, esa que hacía que te pegues a la conversación y estés en ella si es posible por horas y días , sintiendo la fluidez con la que se formaba y las risas que dejabas escapar sin darte cuenta, y cuando terminaba, siempre quedando con ganas de seguir . Eso transmitía, eso de opinar en cada comentario como cuando estabas en la escuela y todos rogaban por hablar primero. Las preocupaciones quedaron en segundo lugar , al igual que las angustias y los problemas .

—Mi amor ya nos debemos ir , tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

—Solo pedí permiso por una hora y ya fueron como tres ¿Estarás bien?

Asintió parándose para despedirse de sus padres. Primero abrazo a su madre , la cual no dejaba de darle besos por toda el rostro y apretándola en una abrazo, era evidente cuanto la había echado de menos y dejarla ir pareciera darle miedo.

—¡Mamá! Ya es suficiente... nos están viendo—le dijo Tori con dulzura pero desesperada también pues habían ganado muchos ojos en aquella escenita de "madre e hija" a la vez de algunas risitas por sus amigos y su novia quien se burlaría de ella cuando menos se lo espere. Holly entendió y abrazo una vez más a su menor hija dándole paso al padre de despedirse. Le dio un simple pero acogedor abrazo paternal , en unos que te sientes segura y nunca quieres soltar el gesto , un beso en la frente y una abrazo más dejándole muy en claro que la amaba.

—Jade...

—¿Si?

—Más te vale que la sigas cuidando— levanto su ceja perforada pareciendo muy ofendida, si, eran los padres de su novia , pero ese no era motivo para no querer matarlos ¿No la cuido por más de tres años? Antes y durante el viaje , no necesitaba que se lo repitan o que la amenacen, la cuidaría si o no se lo digan.

—Eso hago señor...no nece-

—Heeeeey ¿Ya no se iban? Se te hace tarde papá

Dio una mirada de "compórtate" a la pelinegra y abrazo una vez más a su padres viéndolos irse luego por la salida del restaurante hasta desaparecer.

—¡Jade! No tenías que ser grosera con mi pa-

Le metió un trozo de sándwich a la boca y sonrió victoriosa pues no quería un reclamo más, sintiéndose intimidada por los ojos puestos en ellas desde la despedida hasta esos segundos y en vez de lanzar una de esas miradas furiosas que hacían hasta mojar los pantalones de la víctima, rio contagiando a sus amigos quienes evitaban observar lo molesta que ya estaba la morena . Iba a responderle de una forma no adecuada a su progenitor y si no fuera porque ella interrumpió , ya se habría creado una discusión provocando un odio no tan fuerte de los Vega hacia su novia. Mejor era prevenir y estaba dispuesta a reñirle a Jade pero no supo que sería callada con algo en su boca, que le hubiera gustado miles de veces más que sea un beso en su lugar.

—¡Hermanita!

Esa voz chillona era más reconocible que las mismísimas historias de la pelirroja, llegaba corriendo en sus vistosos tacos 20 y sus infalibles pantalones apretados pero lo que más llamo la atención de los clientes en el restaurant fue que estaba toda mojada, probablemente de la lluvia que al pasar de las horas fue aumentando tras formándose en una tormenta que parecía inundar toda la ciudad.

— ¡Trina! Me estas mojando ¡Suéltame!

—Parece que dejaron escapar a un chimpancé.

Bufo molesta olvidando de la presencia de su "querida" cuñada , y aun con los brazos envolviendo a su hermana brindándole toda la felicidad de volver a verla luego de tanto tiempo. Hasta pensó que la tierra la había tragado . Supo que se comunicaba con André, Cat y principalmente con su madre pero de Trina no , lo que le informaron fue que si intento hablar con ella y todo lo que recibió como respuesta fue que había viajado a New York , se sintió un tanto culpable por no haber dado ni siquiera algún número a su hermana pero el trabajo se le presento y ahora las hermanas Vega se juntaron por un largo tiempo de "Se buscan" entre ellas . Soltó el abrazo con la morena e hizo lo mismo a Jade , no porque quería , si no por molestarla, esa niña que lleva dentro nadie se la quitaría y menos cuando una gótica intentaba hacerle la vida imposible todo el tiempo .

—¡Ugh...! ¡Aleja tus pulgas de mi o usaré mi café como arma!

Mientras dos se dividieron de la conversación , siendo los padres de las dos hermanas, una se unió. Esta vez se transformó en un relato de modas, zapatos, ropa y chicos siendo lo último esquivo pues tomo esa mirada furiosa de Jade escusa suficiente para desviarse. André, Beck y Robbie participaban poco, eran chicos y no les interesaba como a cualquier varón un tema de vestimentas tiendas de ropa y aquellas cosas , pero a las demás no les importo y continuaban en lo suyo.

La noche estaba cayendo y se habían estancado en el local de comida rápida, hasta los sirvientes se cansaron de verlos a cada instante cuando pedían algo nuevo. Y por supuesto , ninguno quería irse aún, estaban disfrutando de su compañía pues hace mucho que no lo hacían . Les recordaba aquella época cuando en H .A se reunían en su mesa habitual en el café asfalto a conversar de sus deberes y sus fin de semanas , así como ahora lo estaban haciendo, después de tanto tiempo, siempre elevando la amistad sin perderla a pesar de la distancia.

—¿Mañana iras?

—No me queda de otra —respondió la pelinegra pareciendo no importarle mientras tomaba asiento en un sofá.

—Jade, ya hablamos de esto...se que t-

—No, tu hablaste de esto, pero no yo, tu sabías desde el comienzo que no quería venir y menos por...por...por ese hombre.

Recibió una mirada desaprobatoria de la morena y solo ignoro su rostro metiéndose en su móvil el cual parecía más interesante que cualquier otra cosa. Aquella conversación con ese tema siempre terminaba en un pelea o discusión entre ellas, por ello nunca le gustaba tocarlo , porque sabía cómo terminaría.

—Ese hombre es tu...

—No te atrevas a decirlo, Vega

La tomo como una amenaza y frunció el ceño. Y así como siempre pasaba , Jade desapareció como por arte de magia , era como una costumbre que había tomado cada que el tema principal era "Una persona" A Tori tampoco le fascinaba la idea de hablar de ello , pero muy a su pesar tenía que mencionarlo, quiera o no , Jade debía entender que ello no era algo con lo que se jugaba o se actuaba de tal forma, tenía que comportarse acorde al asunto , debía demostrar lo madura que podía ser y las decisiones eran precisas . Tomo una leve respiración, quizá se había encerrado en la habitación e ir a buscarla no sería lo mejor , tal vez darle su espacio , un momento sola y cuando ya esté dispuesta, recién hablar como dos personas harían, sin discutir y llegar a los gritos pues su carácter no era el más delicado , al contrario , podía ser muy impulsiva.

Busco en la cocina algo que pueda comer y por ese instante olvidar. Ya estaba muy cansada con todo el viaje y toda la tarde conversando con sus amigos , no había descansado ni un momento y era de hecho que lo necesitaba , de repente ello era alguna de las razones por la cual Jade estaba en un agradable humor.

Ya era la tercera lata de soda y media hora pasó y ni una pista de la pelinegra. Quería pero se des animaba al instante cuando le entraban ganas de disculparse. Se le había pegado el orgullo de su novia y esa culpa ya no hacía presencia.

Sintió un peso a su lado y era más obvio que Jade también estaba cansada por la pelea, que para colmo se produjo por terceros tan solo nombrándolos, la observo por unos segundos, se observaron por unos segundos pero cada una busco algo más interesante y desvío la mirada. Ninguna hablaba y solo se oían sus respiraciones; lentas , pausadas y con sabor a "no me disculparé"

—Estoy esperando que te disculpes— la morena volteo incrédula y solo se limitó a observarla. Jade muchas veces podía llegar a ser idiota, pero eso ya tomo otro nivel. Dio un respiro profundo , no quería estar más de aquella manera , como dos adolescentes se comportaban, eran unas mujeres adultas ahora ,que podían resolver cualquier problema presente. La mejor solución sería matar un orgullo no de ella y disculparse , aun sin haber tenido la culpa. Conocía a Jade incluso más que a su madre, y podía saber que disculparse era muy humillante y no de su personalidad.

—Lo siento ¿Si? Yo...no quiero seguir así— se acercó más a la pelinegra quien no dejaba de sonreír triunfante — Me alegra que ya no estés molesta— señalo Tori al ver la sonrisa grande de Jade , y aunque no lo pronuncia se , sabía que muy , muy en el fondo , ella también lo sentía.

—Bien...ahora si puedes subir a dormir.

Negó con la cabeza. Amaba ese carácter de "No me interesa lo que paso" de la ojiazul , y solo renuncio a su molestia abrazándola con ganas. Pasaron solo minutos, pero estar enojadas no era la mejor experiencia.

—Tienes visita

Observo al guardia extrañado y más que todo confundido. No le emocionaba que tuviera visitas o que lo fueran a ver, cada que lo hacían era un mandado por su padre para ver si no se había metido en un lío o que la posilga en donde vivía, no sea tan desastrosa como lo es , se podía decir que lo trataban "mejor" e incluso lo respetaban por él, algo tarde pero que agradecía. Estaba seguro que si no fuera así , hace mucho que estaría muerto o inclusión tratando de sobrevivir. Era cierto que le molestaba que mande algún personal en vez de llegar personalmente, pero siendo el "Señor etiqueta" nunca pisaría un suelo manchado aunque se tratase de su hijo.

Camino a la sala aburrido y sin interés , su rostro reflejaba que con el paso de los años, y aunque ni siquiera cruzaba los treinta, ya estaba decaído . No era la hora ni el día indicado pero con tal de salir un momento y sentir un poco del conocido oxígeno, haría lo que sea.

Pero su visita, no era uno de esos hombre en camisa y pantalón y mucho menos un trabajador de su padre, ni siquiera era varón. Casi se le cae la mandíbula al observarla. Hace mucho que no la veía, se podría decir que la extrañaba , aunque en el gesto de la mujer no se diría lo mismo.

—Jadelyn West.

—Produces tanto asco— sí , era la misma Jade West de siempre. Cruda y sin pelos en la lengua.

—Veo que te alegra verme...¿A qué debo tu linda visita?—pauso mirando un reloj imaginario en su brazo derecho — pasaron como siglos

Y si le pesó salir de su apartamento y prácticamente fue enviada obligada por su novia, pues le pesaba más estar frente al hombre que debía llamar hermano, en la cárcel y además hecho un mediocre. Su caso era triste pero para los demás, pues a ella le provocaba unas ganas terribles de gritarle todo lo que hasta ahora tenía guardado , eso que a veces no tienes ganas de decir en el momento pero cuando se te presenta la oportunidad sueltas todo sin mediar tus palabras o lo que pueda causar. En el caso de Jade , ella tuvo que guardar, pero solo por el resto, solo por no dañar, lo que ya estaba dañado.

—Das tanta pena, William— el chico de cabellos claros y ojos azules parecidos a los de Jade, seguía parado sin poder creer todavía que enfrente suyo, estaba la mismísima West que le dio la espalda cuando se enteró de su encerramiento , la cual lo odiaba tanto y que decía no podía ver ni en pintura. Levanto un ceja y por fin tomo asiento quedando uno delante del otro, sin decir ninguna palabra o querer crear alguna discusión si contestaba su "halago" pues sabía que su hermana era de armas tomar. Espero que continúe sin decírselo y noto que no había cambiado casi nada , su piel siempre seria pálida y sus ojos tan azules-verdosos con ese brillo que podía cegar , su mirada dura cuando se lo proponía y aquel movimiento de manos que lograbas ver cuando se molestaba. Una West de pies a cabeza — Me jode ver tu rostro pero mi propósito es uno...¿Sabes algo de mamá?

Fue directa y comprendió. La sintió blanda al preguntar por la mujer que le dio la vida pero su dureza volvió notando que había pasado . Su vida se había vuelto una completa porquería desde aquella vez cuando decidió meterse en las estúpidas drogas, y de un momento a otro se convirtió en un traficante teniendo como apoyo a pesar de ser un ladrón hecho y derecho, de su madre. Pero lamentablemente nunca lo aprovecho , tomaba todo mal y hasta le robo un par de veces por el vicio. Su padre los des heredó y no hablar de su hermana, ella se mudó y un mes después le dieron la noticia que había marchado a Londres. Y de aquella madre no volvió a saber hasta entrar en esa pocilga. Fueron días no tan buenos y menos cuando le dictaron la pena , totalmente solo en compañía de los fríos abogados, que simplemente estaban ahí por la paga. Fueron siete años de sentencia, pero para él fue demasiado a diferencia de otras más largas. Necesitaba una buena compañía en ese entonces. Se comportó como un estúpido pero aun tenia sentimientos, un gran estúpido pues tenía mucho por realizar pero se había estancado en su soberbia creyéndose mas pero se equivocó pues solo provoco que lo vean con ojos de lastima y hasta asco.

Pero eso no le dolió , le dolió lo que paso años después y cuando recién en aquel momento sentía un vacío tan grande, uno tan grande que ni el dinero podía llenar. Había sido egoísta.

...

— ¿Qué haces?

— ¿Ah?

Distraída como siempre cuando trabajaba en un guion, no necesitaba que se lo diga, su respuesta fue más que suficiente.

—Nada...ya me di cuenta—tomo asiento a su lado y tal como lo pensó. Un guion, tenía todavía mucho tiempo para entregarlo pero era Jade, terca pero responsable—entonces...¿No tienes algo que decirme?

Ni siquiera despego la vista de la pantalla pero un minuto de interrupción no le haría daño. Giro a verla.

—Pues tienes la polera al revés— sonrió volviendo a su trabajo y pudo notar el sonrojo que se formaba en los pómulos de su novia. Tal vez con uno de sus comentarios irónicos por fin deje el cuestionario, no estaba para eso ahora.

—No me refiero a eso—hablo la morena luego de que la vergüenza se le pase—Lo decía por...ya sabes...hoy irías...— y seguía pegada como imán a la pantalla , pero si la estaba oyendo , se dio cuenta cuando la pelinegra frunció las cejas y su mano se transformaba en un puño. No le gustaba esa señal pero tenía que continuar. Después de todo nunca se guardaban secretos—Jade...sé que este tema es un poco delicado y que tu odias mencionarlo pero...

—Ella murió, Vega...ella...ella murió

No lloraba, no parecía triste, no se le quebró la voz. Era fuerte y admiraba la calma con la que lo había tomado la noticia, que no esté haciendo algún berrinche del porque o echándose la culpa. Y a pesar de su reacción, aun notó en sus ojos el dolor, pero sabía muy bien no se mostraría débil. La escucho respirar pesado y dejo la laptop a un lado, también que aquellos azules ojos seguían posados en ella y que necesitaba resolver algunas dudas. Si hubiera estado en su lugar, estaba segura que lloraría a mares y se encerraría en su mundo, desquitándose con todo el mundo. Se acercó a Jade y no intento abrazarla, su sola mirada lo decía "Por favor no lo hagas" tomo su mano y la apretó con la suya. Amaba su fortaleza y la manera del manejo de la situación.

—Yo haré todo lo posible por saber donde la velaron...¿Me acompañaras, verdad?

Le dio un beso.

—Por supuesto que lo hare.

Se le había olvidado lo cansado y estresante que era hacer compras con su hermana. No sabía ni como la convenció , Trina era un caso especial en cuanto entraba a un Mall. Recorría tiendas y tiendas de ropa y se medía todas las que pueda. Blusas, polos, jeans, shorts y nada que decir de los zapatos pasaban por su cuerpo , para que al final , no se compre ninguno . Estresante . Y lo peor era cuando veía una tienda de joyas , era capaz de comprar todas, pulseras , collares , anillos y como la Vega mayor que era "De plata o de oro" y al final Tori terminaba molesta pues despilfarraba todo el dinero que según ella era en ropa, en joyas hasta para regalar. Nunca llegaba a ponerse todas.

Recordó al acto el por qué acepto. Jade quería averiguar por si sola en donde habían enterrado a su madre , ella comprendió , no quería apresurarla en cuanto a ello y menos después de tan gran noticia. La pelinegra siempre demostraba que podía resolver asuntos con facilidad y Tori sabía que nos seria la excepción. Nunca era la excepción.

Ya estaban en una tienda de comida rápida, cada una con su hamburguesa y unas cuantas bolsas en mano, conversando de algún tema que se les había escapado en el reencuentro luego del vuelo.

No sabía en qué momento se había desviado del tema pero no podía dejar de ver el rostro pálido y perplejo de su hermana, observo también que dejo de comer e hizo un minuto de silencio por si sola. Decidió seguir hablando antes de que pasa algo con Trina, la matara del susto si seguía reinando el silencio.

—El doctor dijo que era algo hereditario...que problemas cardiacos en jóvenes no se presenta mucho a menos que sea por herencia.

Nada, ninguna palabra. Seguía callada y el silencio ya le aburría , quería que al menos diga algo, cualquier cosa , no le gustaba su forma de expresarse, incluso aceptaba un tontería. Su hermana no era así, siempre se mostraba egocéntrica y parecía irreal pero al igual que Jade , tenía ese don de resolver los problemas rápidos , sin ayuda de segundos o terceros.

—Tú...¿Estas bien?

Se sintió aliviada y asintió rápidamente.

—Estoy muy bien Trina, el doctor dijo que no había de que preocuparse, todo está bajo control.

Suspiro aliviada y abrazo tan fuerte a su hermana, uno que te dejaba sin respiración a los segundos, pero la morena ni siquiera lo impidió, le encantaba ese protección que tenía su hermana mayor, a pesar de solo llevarse un año , a ella como si fuera aún adolescente. Le correspondió el abrazo y como paso con su padre, se sintió segura y confortable. Trina era un gran apoyo sin proponérselo.

**N.A:** Regrese! Luego de miles de millones de siglos c: estuve muuuy ocupada y pues ahora vengo con un two shot ¿Así se llama? La idea me vino como un rayo y no pude dejar de escribir. Espero les guste…espero . En fin, en cuanto a las demás historias pues no tengo idea de cuando actualizare. Primero porque mañana entro a la escuela -.- y mi madre no me dejara usar tecnología excepto para trabajos DD: Lo sé , mí caso es triste y segundo porque mi tiempo se reduce a estar libres solo los domingos -.- Aún más triste.

Y como estuvo? La odiaron? Fue un asco? Merece que la continúe? Un review? Espero un comentario de ustedes, ya saben que uno de vez en cuando no les hace daño y eso ocasiona que la autora se entusiasme c: Aunque sea amenazándome o lo que sea, lo acepto , Saludos y buen comienzo de semana queridos lectores


End file.
